As hydraulic pressure control devices for brakes for vehicles, for example, there are hydraulic pressure control devices such as disclosed in JP-A-2004-360864 and 2006-342863.
These and the like are configured by combining a hydraulic pressure unit and an electronic control unit. The hydraulic pressure unit is configured by assembling a solenoid valve for hydraulic pressure control, a pump, a motor for driving the pump, and the like, with a hydraulic pressure block, and the electronic control unit including by a circuit board having a drive control circuit for the solenoid valve or the motor and stored in a resin case.
The main body of the solenoid valve is fixed to the hydraulic pressure block of the hydraulic pressure unit, a solenoid coil is fit onto a protruding portion protruding from the hydraulic pressure block of the main body of the solenoid valve, and then the solenoid coil (a yoke integrated with the coil) is pressed by an elastic supporting member, so that the solenoid valve is fixed to the hydraulic pressure block together with the yoke and the pump.
In JP-A-2004-360864, as the elastic supporting member, a bent flat spring is used. In JP-A-2006-342863, a coil is stored in a cup-shaped yoke having a cut and raised tongue piece as the elastic supporting member, and the tongue piece is used as a spring to interpose the solenoid coil between the hydraulic pressure block of the hydraulic pressure unit and the resin case of the electronic control unit with the force of the spring, together with the yoke.
In addition, it is known that hydraulic pressure control devices, in which rubber balls, a silicon material, or the like that elastically deforms is interposed between a resin case of an electronic control unit and a solenoid coil, and is used as the elastic supporting member. It is also known that hydraulic pressure control devices in which a coil is inserted into a coil case, a flat spring is attached to the coil case with a rivet, and the coil is pressed by the flat spring, and the like.